Caught
by musicxlife4
Summary: Hotch and Emily are in an exciting and very sexual new relationship, but how will the team react when they are being less-than-professional at work? Written for Lady-josie! Hoth/Prentiss. read and review please!


***Hey guys! This fic is for Lady-josie! She won this prompt by answering a question from my Fic "When in the Cabin"! I'm sorry it took me so long to post! I've been really busy! But I hope you like it! My muse seems to have taken another vacation :/ Anyways….on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or any of its characters.**

They'd been together for a few months now. New relationships are always exciting, even if you've known the person for years. Agents Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss tried their best to keep their personal and professional lives separate, but one too many drinks at a team night out led to an exciting night for the pair, and they'd been inseparable ever since- outside of the office of course.

They didn't tell the team. They couldn't. If Strauss found out they would be transferred, and if the team found out…well Hotch would never hear the end of it from Rossi and Morgan, and Emily would have to fight Garcia and her questions off with a bat. So they kept it professional at work.

At home was another story. Who knew Hotch would be so good with his hands, or that Agent Prentiss had a kinky side? The two agents couldn't get enough of each other and after a few months it started to seep into their work lives.

The first time they were caught wasn't too bad. It could have been played off as a friendly pat on the shoulder to anyone other than an experienced profiler. Emily was reading a case file in the conference room when Hotch walked in. Unable to control himself, he reached over and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. His hand lingered on her shoulder and gently fell down her arm. Rossi stood watching in the doorway, head tilted, eyebrows creased.

Hotch turned around just in time to see a small smile forming on the older man's face.

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"I was just brushing something off of her shoulder," Hotch said as he ran out of the room.

Prentiss buried her face back in her file and Rossi walked away, obviously noting the two's behavior.

About a week later Hotch and Emily came running into work twenty minutes late. They had fallen asleep at Emily's after a full evening of adult fun and had forgotten to set the alarm. Luckily Hotch had an internal clock or the pair could have been hours late.

They both went straight to the coffee maker.

"You were late Agent Prentiss. I'm going to have to punish you," Hotch growled seductively into her ear.

She turned to face him, an evil smile forming.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm very sorry boss, but you were late too. I might have to go tell the Chief, and she'll punish you the same way you punish me."

Hotch grimaced at the disturbing picture her words just put into his head.

"If you ever make me picture Erin Strauss naked again I will have to fire you, but for now you'll just get a spanking," Hotch whispered as he gave her bum a firm pat and a squeeze.

Only after he had efficiently "punished" his subordinate did Hotch hear a gasp from behind him. The two agents turned around to see JJ and Garcia staring with their mouth open at the two of them. JJ turned bright red and laughed uncomfortably. Garcia turned around and went straight to Morgan's desk to tell him what had happened.

Emily and Hotch didn't know what to say. JJ seemed to be bolted to the floor, so they muttered apologies and Hotch went on about how he thought he was grabbing the napkins.

JJ finally found her voice.

"It's okay guys. I'm just going to go back and work…at my desk."

Hotch, Emily, JJ and Garcia didn't speak to each other much for the rest of the day. Needless to say, things were pretty awkward.

Not more than three days later did the dark-haired agents get caught in another compromising position.

Emily was in Hotch's office asking him a question when his attention was drawn down to her cleavage.

"Are you cold, Emily?" Hotch asked with a smirk.

She looked down to see that her nipples were definitely looking very cold, and it was evident through her bra and shirt.

A blush crawled up her cheeks.

"All of my good bras are dirty or at your house, so I had to wear an older one with no padding. I didn't realize how cold it was going to be in the office today," she said bashfully. Her supervisor had seen her nipples many times, but not in the office with all of their colleagues.

She crossed her arms over her breasts, hiding the objects of conversation.

"Aw don't cover them up, baby. The girls need to breathe. They just want daddy to come warm them up," Hotch said with a twinkle in his eye.

Emily was caught off guard by her lover's wicked words.

"Hotch not in the office. We've already been caught too many times in compromising positions. The team is going to think something is up if they don't already do," she said, reluctantly stepping away from the very man she wanted to "warm her girls up."

"But this time we are in my office and the blinds are closed. No one will come in here without knocking first."

Emily giggled as Hotch jokingly massaged her breasts.

"There, there girls. Don't you feel better now that you're nice and warm?"

They both laughed at the absurdity of the whole conversation.

Right on cue, Morgan walked right into Hotch's office. His eyes went straight to his superior's hands, which were still very much on Prentiss's breasts. Both agents jumped away from each other.

"He was just trying to help me get something-"

"Why didn't you knock? I don't appreciate you just barging into my office!" Hotch almost yelled, cutting Emily off.

"My bad…" Morgan backed out of the office with his hands up in surrender.

"Okay guys, we need to have a meeting ," Derek announced when he was back in the bullpen. JJ, Rossi, and Garcia all nodded, knowing exactly what Morgan was talking about.

Reid, on the other hand, had not been unfortunate enough to witness what his co-workers had.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Look. My baby girl and I flirt, right?"

The team nodded. Garcia winked at him.

"But that's all joking and only words. We've walked in on those two touching and caressing and who knows what else they're doing. It's just not right. If they want to see each other then that's fine, but I don't want to be a witness to their extracurriculars," Morgan said, receiving nods form the team.

"Well let's talk to them about their behavior and ask them to tone it down a bit," JJ suggested.

"Meeting in my office at 6 o'clock! I'll order pizza!" Garcia announced excitedly. "We can figure out how we're going to talk to our lovebirds!"

At six o'clock Emily said bye to all of her co-workers as they left the bullpen. She made her way up to her boss's office to ask him for a quick favor.

"Hey boss," she said with a smile as she opened his door.

"Hello, Agent Prentiss," Hotch said in mock professionalism with a smile.

"I have a question for you." She closed the door behind her.

"And what would that be?" he asked suspiciously. He didn't trust that sultry smile she was sporting.

She walked over to his desk and spun his chair so he was facing her.

"All that talk about warming up my "girls" put me in a mood this morning," she explained as she fondled his tie.

"Is that so?" Hotch chuckled.

"So I was hoping you could help me feel better." She straddled his lap and made to kiss him, but he stopped her.

"Sweetheart, you where right this morning. We can't behave like that at work. If it gets back to Strauss we'll both be fired on the spot."

"Nobody is here, Aaron. Just you and me. I watched the rest of the team leave 10 minutes ago," she whispered, this time successful in kissing his neck.

Hotch felt the affect of her lips on his skin instantly, and wasn't capable of telling her no.

He brought her lips to his own and dominated her mouth with his tongue. She pulled his tie off swiftly and began unbuttoning his shirt while Hotch worked on her clothing. Within minutes, Emily was only in her bra and underwear while Hotch was down to his boxers and undershirt.

They had never been intimate like this at work and the idea of what they were so doing was exciting.

Emily ground her hips against Hotch as he groaned out her name. He picked her up as he stood up and carried her over to the couch, laying her down carefully. He leaned down and kissed her stomach, trailing up to the valley between her breasts.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team had decided to approach Hotch first about what they had seen. He was always there late, so they figured they would do it right away.

Rossi led the way up to Hotch's office. Morgan reminded him to knock, and they heard what sounded like a muffled "yes."

Hotch and Emily were too preoccupied in their activities to hear the soft knock on the door. Hotch groaned as Emily's hands trailed down to his boxers. She had flipped them so she was straddling him again and his large hands gripped her ass.

She was just about to rid him of his underwear when the door opened and Reid, Rossi, JJ, Garcia, and Morgan all walked in.

***There you go, Lady-josie! I hope I didn't disappoint! It was great fun to write! **

**See that review button down there? It is BEGGING you to push it and write a lil sum' sum' ;P haha! Please review friends! I would love your feedback! **


End file.
